


a belated education

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [58]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Mention of Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Prompt: Eloise &/ Benedict, he explains how babies are made
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	a belated education

Eloise was lost in her book, so consequently she nearly jumped out of her skin when Benedict tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to glare at him to let him know it. Her brother didn’t seem at all fazed by her ire but only dragged her from the library out into the grounds of Aubrey Hall, where his hunting bitch and Newton, the corgi belonging to their new sister-in-law Kate were…well, Eloise _hoped_ it would be _a little_ different with human anatomy, whatever Benedict now proclaimed.

“I already know how a lady might become with child, thank you Brother,” Eloise said in a lofty voice, “after you and Colin refused to talk, Francesca and I paid the upper maid Anne and she was _most_ informative.”


End file.
